


Getting to Know You

by EasyDreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Human Endverse Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Recreational Drug Use, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyDreamer/pseuds/EasyDreamer
Summary: Dean can't trust women, and Cas has a spare room. They think they know each other, but it's "complicated". Not just another typical mechanic Dean and stoner Cas story ...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Dean woke to the steady, gentle noise of a spoon against the side of a mug. Tink ... tink ... tink … He slowly opened his eyes a crack to see Bobby’s accountant standing on the other side of the small staff room in the back of the garage. He hadn’t expected anyone else in this early. 

Castiel, or Cas as Dean called him, was the least accountant-like person he’d ever met. Instead of button downs, ties, slacks and loafers, Cas tended towards light tunics or band tees, drawstring pants made of soft natural fibres, and cloth slip-on shoes that somehow raised money for children in Africa. Bobby and all the mechanics drank coffee, but Cas drank loose leaf tea steeped with a steel strainer into a handmade pottery mug. Bobby grumbled, but he added a kettle to the staff room when Cas asked. 

Finally opening his eyes, Dean raised his head slightly and heard a familiar popping noise. “Do I smell coffee?”

Cas glanced over his shoulder at the noisy coffee maker. “Looks like it’s almost ready. I thought you might need some.” 

Dean sat up and pushed aside the coat he’d been using as a makeshift blanket on the saggy staff room couch. He straightened his t-shirt where it had ridden up and squared his black and gray plaid overshirt back onto his shoulders. 

“I assumed you had a rough night if you slept here.”

Dean sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, “Yeah, Carmen had a guest last night.”

“Girls’ night?”

“More like date night …”

Cas raised his eyebrows in question. 

Dean rolled his eyes and continued, “I had supper out with my brother. His wife called and said the power was out, so he had to leave. Carmen didn’t expect me so early and I walked in on the affair that’s apparently been going on for 6 months.”

“Damn …”. Cas put down his tea long enough to fill a mug with coffee and hand it to Dean. 

“Yep, and her name’s on the lease, so I’m going to need a new place.”

“What about your brother?”

“His wife is pregnant, and their guest room is due to become a baby’s room in 6 weeks.”

Cas gave Dean a sympathetic glance and they both sipped their warm drinks. Dean savored his coffee slowly, not even noticing the long, thoughtful looks he was getting from Cas.

Finally, Cas broke the silence. “How much stuff do you have?”

Dean was confused, but said, “Not much. The stuff I had before wasn’t the kind of quality Carmen wanted, so I got rid of most of my furniture when I moved in.” He shrugged, “I’m not a big ‘accumulator’ of things.”

Cas sipped his tea and seemed to weigh something in his mind before he spoke again. “I have a spare room.”  
“  
Cool, Cas.” Dean was still not fully awake and not catching on. 

Cas gave Dean a pointed look. “I’m saying you could be my roommate. At least, until something more permanent comes along.”

Dean smirked at Cas. “You don’t even know me.”

“Do you snore?”

“I don’t think so …”

“Drink or smoke pot?”

“Sometimes …”

“Good. I smoke pot most nights and drink good whisky occasionally. Do you bring people home from bars.”

“Well, not for a while, but I don’t want to rule it out now that I’m single again.”

“Fine. Just give me a heads up so I don’t run into anyone in the hallway at 3:00 a.m.”

“Sounds too good to be true. Where do you live?”

“Just off Main. Near the farmer’s market.”

“Anywhere near that bakery with the pizza oven?”

“Two blocks away. They also make great chocolate croissants.”

Dean perked up. Finally, he stood and extended his right hand toward Cas.

Cas took a moment a reached out his hand to shake.

“Roommates?”

“Roommates.”


	2. Chapter 2

Once Bobby heard about Dean’s bad night he sent him home to take care of the loose ends. “Get your shit and get out. You’re better off.” He squeezed Dean’s shoulder with one hand for a moment, the height of PDA for Bobby, and sent him off. “Take my truck, and let me know if you need anything else.”

Dean left the impala behind the shop and drove Bobby’s old pick-up to the liquor store for boxes – and some Johnny Walker for later – then headed to his former home with Carmen. Fortunately, she had headed into work on schedule, so he had the place to himself. Dean tossed the first armful of boxes into the centre of the living room and surveyed the scene. 

His spare boots were still by the door. His cell charger was still plugged in at the end of the couch. His books were still mixed in with hers on the book shelf. Dean sighed and dropped his head for a moment, then grabbed a small box and headed over that direction first. 

He started picking out his books and stacking them in the boxes at first, leaving hers on the shelves. Then he remembered the work he’d put into that book shelf at Bobby’s home workshop. He spent hours teaching himself joinery, hand sanding every surface and polishing the finish with wax. That shelf was coming with him. 

With a bit more energy, Dean started dumping Carmen’s books on the floor – the celebrity housewife cookbooks she never used, the weird vampire series, all her “beach books” – and placed his in the boxes until the shelves were empty. He filled up the box with the other odds and ends he’d left laying around the room last time he was home. 

The kitchen was next, where he packed his air fryer (a Christmas gift from Sam that was surprisingly useful), his kitchen tools, pots, and pans that had survived Carmen’s last cull of whatever hadn’t met her “standards”.

He stalled for time by packing the bathroom next, even though his basic toiletries and a few old towels were paltry compared to the sheer volume of Carmen’s cosmetics and skin care regimens that cluttered every surface. 

Finally, Dean made his way to the bedroom. The bed was made, so Carmen had at least covered up the most blatant evidence of last night. As he walked around to his side of the bed he spied a condom wrapper in the garbage. After that he kept his eyes up and hurried to pack up his nightstand. He had some tissues and minty lip balm (he liked the tingle), and a copy of Jake Tapper’s The Hellfire Club with a bookmark halfway through. He was already looking forward to Tapper’s next novel, and had read The Outpost twice. He’d tried to talk to Carmen about the cool 60’s atmosphere of the book and the political history, but she wasn’t interested in political thrillers, even if they were by celebrity authors. 

Dean emptied his drawers and his small wedge of the closet. It was mostly tees, plaid overshirts, jeans and a couple of hoodies, but he also had the suit he bought for Carmen’s friends’ wedding last year, a couple of dress shirts, and one tie that he hated. All of it was quickly tossed into boxes. Last of all he grabbed a box from the top shelf with a few keepsakes, among them some pictures of his mom and Sam, the first pocket knife that Bobby gave him when he was 10, and the wrestling medal he won at 14.

Dean hauled all the boxes and his bookshelf down to the truck. On his last trip he pulled the apartment and mail box key off his ring, and tossed both onto the centre of the kitchen table. He took one quick glance around for anything he’d missed. A picture of Carmen and Dean sat on the edge of the tv stand. He stared at it for a moment, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean swung by the garage again to check in with Cas. He had an empty spot on his key ring and no new address. Cas had finished for the day, so he hopped in his own truck, more vintage than beat-up, and told Dean to follow him. 

A short drive later they pulled up to a small two story, painted a soft sky blue with white trim and a dark red door. If Dean used words like “charming” it would be the perfect word for Cas’ house. A flower bed under a large window was crowded with what looked like wild flowers, a little unruly but “charming”. Cas parked in the driveway, in front of an old garage that was likely too small for his truck and Dean pulled in behind him. 

Dean and Cas both grabbed a box and headed to the side door. Cas was friendly, showing Dean into the kitchen first and dropping his box on the floor. “I’m not sure where this goes …”

“Maybe we should just drop all of them in here. I was in a bit of a rush and didn’t really take the time to label them.”

“Okay,” said Cas. ”Why don’t I show you around?” 

He gestured around him. “Obviously, the kitchen. I have all the basics, but there’s still some space if you have lots too. Pantry is that cabinet. I guess we’ll need to figure out groceries and whether we want to share meals.”

“I cook a bit,” said Dean. “Had to do a lot of it when we were young. Dad died when I was 4 and mom had to work a lot.”

“I can cook some basics. Maybe we can trade off cooking meals and cleaning the kitchen?”

“Do you have a barbecue?

“Yes, in the backyard. Nothing fancy, just a few lawn chairs and a fire pit too, but good enough.” 

“Sounds great to me, Cas. All I had with Carmen was a balcony over a parking lot.”

Cas gave Dean a big gummy smile. “Well then, I’ll show you the rest.”

The living room was clean and comfortable. A big cushy dark blue sectional filled two walls. In front of it was a large square rustic coffee table on industrial casters. The centrepiece of the table was a large handblown glass bong, which had a glass dragon in the middle of it. There was a guitar propped at one end of the couch. 

“Nice guitar, you play?”

“Yes, a bit. Mostly if I’m stoned. You’re welcome to try it out if you want.”

“Cool, man.” Dean’s eyes drifted over to the industrial style tv stand. There was a 50-inch tv, cable box and Xbox on the shelf below. What really caught his attention was the stand next to that, topped by a record player and two shelves of records below. He stepped over to it and started thumbing through the albums. Dark Side of the Moon, Rumours, Purple Rain, London Calling, Led Zeppelin IV …. This was promising.

“So, bathroom and your bedroom are over here.” Cas led the way back out of the room and down the hall. He cocked a thumb toward the bathroom. “Just the one, but plenty of space for you in the cabinet and the hall closet.”

Dean took a quick look and followed Cas further down the hall as he opened a door and waved Dean into the room. 

The room was big enough, with a typically small “old house” closet and big, old windows. There was a bed already and small dresser, which was handy since Dean didn’t have either.

“You can use the furniture if you want. I added it last year when my sister came for a long visit, but it’s all yours if you want it.

“This is way too perfect, Cas.” Dean leaned in conspiratorially, “You’re going to have to show me where you keep the bodies of your old roommates later, because this is too good to be true.”

Cas belly laughed and stepped back into the hallway. He gestured to the last room on the floor. “My bedroom,” he said, stepping into the room out of Dean’s view for a moment. When he came back to the hallway he had a ball of grey fur in his arms. “And this is Gabe.”

Dean frowned slightly, “I don’t really like cats, Cas.” Gabe squinted his eyes and blinked sleepily at Dean.

“That’s okay, Gabe doesn’t like cats either.”

“Okay ….”

“Gabe is a Burmese and he has made it clear to me that he is a small furry human.” Cas grinned. “I respect his choices.”

Dean was still confused.

“Seriously, though. He sleeps 23 hours a day and will only bother you if you’re eating chicken or spaghetti.”

“I’m not even going to ask about the spaghetti.” Dean paused for only a moment. “Anyway, this is a way better arrangement than my last ‘roommate’, so I’m unpacking.”

Cas laughed. “Just so we’re clear, I’m not having sex with you like your last roommate!”

Dean’s jaw dropped while Cas took Gabe down the hall for his supper.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Cas had resettled Gabe on his bed, he came back to the hallway to find Dean still a little shell-shocked. He laughed lightly, and headed down the hallway towards the back door while he tossed over his shoulder, “I have a good spot in the living room for your book shelf. I’ll grab it out of the truck and you can settle in.”

After another moment, Dean shook off his astonishment at Cas’ banter and started moving boxes. He made quick work of unpacking his bedroom, leaving the closet and dresser barely half filled. His little box of keepsakes he placed on the dresser top, instead of tucked away in the closet. 

Cas was definitely a minimalist, so there was plenty of room in the bathroom cabinet. He had one of those little pots with a long spout to help clean out his sinuses, which Dean took care not to touch. There were over-the-counter medications for pain relief and indigestion, as well as heat rub for sore muscles. Dean noticed the absence of hair styling products, skin creams or anything cosmetic outside of soap and a tub of coconut oil. The top shelf of the medicine cabinet was dominated by a box of condoms (recently purchased, if you went by the best before date) and a bottle of lube.

The tub shelf held a bottle of 2-in-1 shampoo & conditioner, a bar of soap and a natural loofah sponge. Dean also noticed the tub had been recently cleaned and appreciate that there were no long dark hairs snaking down the drain. 

Under the sink was a reasonable supply of toilet paper, a few extra bars of soap and bottles of shampoo, and a box with Cas’ shaving supplies. 

Dean had no problem fitting his bathroom supplies in all the gaps left by Cas, and when he checked the hall closet it was the same, so he had plenty of space for his small stack of towels. 

The kitchen was well stocked with food, but only held the basics for pots and pans, dishes, silverware and kitchen tools. After he put his own kitchen supplies in place, Dean pulled up a blank list on his phone app and started jotting down things he’d need to shop for – measuring cups and spoons, silicone spatulas, a garlic press, a large kitchen knife, a pie tin and muffin tin. He tried to picture a few of his favorite meals and mentally checked off what he’d need to make them. He also added new bedding and pillows, as well as some new bath sheets. Cas might have bedding already and towels, but Dean would feel more settled when he had his own, and he felt like indulging himself a bit after Carmen bruised his ego. Once he figured he had a good handle on that he started to move the last of the boxes – his books – to the living room. 

Cas had been quiet the whole time Dean was unpacking, so Dean was surprised to find him in the living room. The bong on the table had clearly been used in the last few minutes. Cas was sitting on the inside corner piece of the big sectional, his feet pulled up and crossed in front of him, his hands resting lightly on his knees, and his eyes closed. 

Dean stopped in his tracks and wondered briefly if he should leave. 

Cas spoke softly, “Come on in Dean. I was just taking a minute to relax.”

Still a bit hesitant, Dean stepped softly as he crossed the room and placed the first box in front of the bookcase, which Cas had carefully placed at the end of the couch. 

Cas opened his eyes, “I hope you like it there. We can shuffle things around a bit if you want, but it seemed like a good spot to me.”

Dean smiled, “It’s fine. I don’t want to disrupt anything too much.”

“No, this is your home now too Dean. I need to make sure you feel comfortable.”

“Really Cas, it’s good. I don’t see anything I want to change yet, but I’ll let you know.”

“I’m glad,” Cas said, uncrossing his legs and heading back to the kitchen. He came back moments later with more of Dean’s books and joined him on the floor in front of the bookshelf. They both set to unpacking and Dean started lining up the books on each shelf. 

He had a few very large volumes of photography and history that he lined across the bottom, and then worked his way up through some hard cover political thrillers and bios, right up to the soft cover classics and newer literature he loved – Vonnegut, Hemingway, Orwell, Atwood, Gaiman, King and Hill, among others. 

Cas stopped in his unpacking to read the inside cover of a few of the books, and gave others a curious look or nod of approval as he handed them off to Dean. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, but not sure if Cas was judging him, Dean offered, “You’re welcome to read anything you like. If it’s on the shelf I’ve already read it. I keep my current books separate, and if I don’t like them after finishing then I give them away.”

“Interesting,” said Cas, “I know people who have shelves full of books they haven’t read, but that makes about as much sense as collecting music you never listen to.”

“Exactly,” agreed Dean, “and, by the way, I think I’ve also listened to most of your music collection too!”

“That sounds like a challenge. Can we see if there’s anything new to you in my stacks?” Cas stood and walked over to the records. 

“Sure Cas, let’s try that.” Dean kept unpacking while Cas flipped through his albums. 

“The Pogues?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “you can’t be serious.”  
“The Romantics?”

“Classic 80’s …”

“Helen Reddy?”

“You have Helen Reddy?!” Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas.

“No, just checking to see if you were paying attention,” Cas grinned back.

“Alan Parsons Project?”

“Umm ….”

“Is that a ‘no’?”

“Maybe …”

Cas pulled out a pale green album cover with a gold Egyptian eye pictogram in the centre. “You are going to love this!” My favorite uncle introduced me to this album about 20 years ago, and told me it was ‘good toking music’. He was right, as a learned later.” Cas grinned as he dropped the needle on the vinyl and gestured for Dean to join him on the couch. 

Dean placed the last of his books on the shelf and sat down a couple of feet away from Cas as the first notes played. He immediately recognized the first song from snippets he heard during pro sports on TV. “Hey, I know that!”

“Of course you do,” Cas rolled his eyes and reached for his bong. “Keep listening.”

Dean sat quietly and let the songs roll over him, enjoying the combination of instrumental pieces, poetic lyrics and melodies he knew would stick with him. 

Cas relaxed back into the corner of the couch with his bong, offering Dean a hit once he got it warmed up. 

Dean took him up on the offer a couple of times, just enough to get a pleasant buzz while they listened.

When the last song played Dean was struck by the raw and honest lyrics. He thought about who was important to him – Sam and Bobby for sure, a few friends here and there. But Carmen stood out to him. He wasn’t even sure he missed her now, less than a day after they broke up, and he wondered if he had ever loved her at all or if she was a roommate with benefits, not even a friend.

His eyes were glassy when he looked over to Cas after the song died out, and Cas put his bong down and wrapped Dean tight in his arms. It felt good, and Dean was a little disappointed when his ringing phone interrupted them. 

Dean swiped at his eyes and glanced at the call display before he answered. “Hey Sam, what’s up?”

“Dean, did you forget we were going to watch the game together tonight?”

“Shit, Sam …”

“And did you forget to tell me you weren’t living with Carmen any more?” Sam’s voice raised a bit. “I just showed up at your apartment and she doesn’t know where you are.”

“Sam, I can explain. Just a minute.” Dean covered the phone and looked to a curious Cas, “Want to meet my brother?” Cas gave him a thumbs up.

“I’ll text you my new address. Come on over!”


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Sam arrived, Dean had cleared up all the empty boxes and was completely moved in to Cas’ house. It didn’t feel like his home yet, but he already felt more comfortable than he was in the apartment with Carmen. 

Dean was opening the Johnny Walker and Cas was pulling glasses out of the kitchen cupboard when Sam knocked. 

“Hey Sammy, thanks for coming over,” Dean greeted him with their usual half hug and back slap. 

“It’s Sam, and what the hell Dean! It’s been less than 24 hours since I saw you and apparently you broke up with the woman you’ve lived with for 2 years and moved already?” 

“Did Carmen tell you anything about what happened?” Dean looked a bit incredulous.

“She just said you didn’t live there anymore and she didn’t know where you were.” Sam threw his hands up. “I mean, I know it wasn’t exactly true love …”

Cas cleared his throat behind them as he placed the glasses on the table. 

“Oh shit, I’m so rude,” Dean pulled Sam into the kitchen and closed the door. He turned Sam towards Cas and then gestured between them. “Cas, this is my little brother Sam. Sam, this is my new roommate, Cas.”

Cas gave Sam a friendly smile and stuck out his hand, “Welcome to our home, Sam. Would you like to sit and join us for a drink?”

Dean watched Sam’s face go from confused to curious and amused in the space of a few seconds, then he gathered his wits and shook Cas’ hand. “Nice to meet you, Cas. I’ll definitely take that drink.”

The three of them sat down and Dean poured 2 fingers into each glass. Cas offered ice, but the brothers both passed and tossed back their shots. Cas sipped his thoughtfully while Dean refilled the glasses and took a deep breath. 

“Long story short Sammy, Carmen had enough and moved on to greener pastures.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to need a longer story. Dean, you’ve been nothing but good to her.”

Dean shook his head, “Not good enough Sammy.” He tossed back his second drink. “Never good enough.”

Sam and Cas continued sipping slowly and let Dean talk while he drank shot after shot. 

Sam knew this was the only way to get even some of the story out of Dean, even if he had to read between the lines a bit to understand Carmen’s betrayal. He wasn’t upset about them breaking up – it was probably the best thing for Dean – but Carmen wouldn’t be getting a warm welcome the next time he saw her. 

Cas stayed quiet for the most part, just interjecting when Sam asked about the new place and how long Dean would be staying. “As long as you want, Dean. I wasn’t doing anything with the extra space and I like having someone around besides Gabe.” Which led to Cas explaining who Gabe was and making introductions to Sam. 

When there were only dregs left in the bottle Dean was slurring his words and leaning half out of his chair against the wall. Sam gave Cas a look and the two of them silently agreed, then Sam lifted Dean to lean against his shoulder while Cas moved the chair out of the way and led the brothers to Dean’s room. Cas lifted the covers so that Sam could gently settle Dean on his side, and then came back a moment later with a couple more pillows that he tucked behind Dean’s back to keep him from rolling over. Cas and Sam headed back to the kitchen. 

Cas cleared the glasses and bottle from the table, and then turned back to Sam. “Would you like some herbal tea?” 

It was early yet and Sam had already checked in with Eileen. “Sure Cas, that would be great.”

Cas boiled the kettle and brewed a pot, then set the table with cups, spoons and honey while they waited for it to steep. 

Sam still had questions. “So, how do you know Dean?”

“I’m Bobby’s accountant. I started a few months ago. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Cas smiled at Sam and poured the tea. 

“Okay, so how are you Dean’s new roommate. He hasn’t mentioned you before this, good or bad.”

“We don’t know each other well, but I came in early this morning to find him on the couch in the break room and he told me what happened. I figured there was an easy solution to his problem. He took me up on the offer.”

“I smelled the pot when I came in. Is that a regular thing?”

“Yes,” Cas looked straight in Sam’s eyes, daring him to challenge him.

“Is that all?”

“I smoke pot and drink occasionally. Dean hasn’t moved into a den of iniquity if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Sam dropped his gaze. “I’m just worried about him. He obviously isn’t in a good place, but he’s probably way more vulnerable than you know. I just want to make sure he’s around people who aren’t going to take advantage of him.”

“Sam, I don’t want to take advantage of Dean. I just hoped to give him a soft place to land.” Cas paused for a moment. “I admit, I don’t know much about him, but he seems like a good person who needed a break.”

“You’re right Cas, that’s exactly who Dean is, but that’s only part of it.” Sam looked at Cas intently. “He’s going to be pissed if he finds out I ever told you this, but you need to know.” Cas nodded thoughtfully and Sam continued. 

“Did Dean tell you how our dad died?” Sam asked. Cas shook his head. 

“He overdosed on pills when I was 6 months old and Dean was 4.” Sam lifted his eyes back to Cas and continued. “Mom had a hard time with two young kids and Dad left a lot of bad debt behind. She worked 2 and 3 jobs most of the time, and I was practically raised by Dean. Mom had a friend who took me in with her kids when I was too young to go to school, but Dean took care of me after that while mom worked nights. We dodged CPS a few times and mom had a few friends pitch in when things got dicey. Thing is, the only constant in my whole life has been Dean and he has always put me first. Even now, mom is there for me but Dean is the one I count on first.”

“That must have been hard for him.”

“He gave up a lot. Bobby helped him get his mechanic papers and Dean helped put me through law school. I’m making good money now, but he won’t take a penny of it. Says he’s doing just fine every time I ask, even though I know he wasn’t able to save for a house or anything else all these years.”

The two men sipped their tea quietly for a few minutes.

“Thing is, he’s not as strong as he looks but he’ll bend over backwards to avoid showing you when he’s hurting. He’ll do anything you ask, and he won’t ever tell you what he needs.” Sam gave Cas a meaningful look. “He has a bad habit of choosing people because they like him, not the other way around. People who want something from him, but don’t give him anything.”

Cas was dumbfounded. “He doesn’t think he deserves to be loved?”

“I don’t think so, Cas. I just really want to make sure he hasn’t chosen someone who will take advantage of all that.”

Cas stared straight into Sam’s eyes and said firmly, “Don’t worry Sam. Your brother is safe with me.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and Cas soon fell into an easy rhythm, and even started car pooling to work on days they were working the same hours. That is, Dean drove the two of them to work in the Impala, but they never travelled together in Cas’ “hipster vintage” truck. The first morning they drove together Cas looked giddy as he settled into the passenger seat. 

“The famous Baby! Of course, I’ve seen her around but I’ve never had the honor of such an intimate meeting.” He grinned at Dean.

Dean’s narrowed his eyes and frowned at Cas. “Are you making fun of me? Of Baby?”

“I would never!” Cas protested, but he was still grinning. 

Dean continued to frown.

Cas looked a bit sheepish. “You have to admit, Dean. Your car is a little … phallic,” he shrugged. “You don’t seem like the kind of guy to compensate for anything.”

Dean dropped the frown, and gave Cas a cocky grin. “I’ll have you know that I don’t need to compensate for anything, and Baby is a lady! You’ve been nowhere near intimate with her yet.” He paused for a moment and then said, “Truth be told, this was my Dad’s car.”

Cas looked a bit surprised but kept quiet and waited for Dean to continue. 

“It was one of the few things he owned of value, and my mom drove it after he passed. When I was old enough, I got Bobby to teach me how to keep it running. I saved up to buy my mom a nice used Toyota and then she signed Baby over to me.” He paused again, “I’m a little attached.”

Cas reached over to Dean and gave his forearm a firm squeeze. Dean looked up and met his kind eyes. “My apologies, Dean. I will treat your car with the respect she has earned.”

…..

Their work days went on much the same as before. Cas was holed up in the back office for hours, processing invoices, following up on collections for late payments and balancing the books. He kept inventory and accounts for both Bobby’s businesses – the garage and the salvage yard. Bobby had his doubts at first, but Cas had quickly proven himself indispensable and the work he did for the salvage yard alone was worth it when it started showing a profit instead of just being an expensive jumbled collection of car parts. Cas took Bobby’s crumpled hand written notes and turned them into up-to-the-minute inventory, online sales for rare vehicle parts, and perfectly balanced books. 

Dean spent his days in the garage underneath vehicles or leaning over their engines. He lost himself in each repair, so that everyone who worked with him knew to clear their throat if they were coming behind him. The only breaks he took were in between jobs. Occasionally, his breaks would coincide with Cas’ and they would lean up against the coffee room counter together, drinking black coffee and tea as they got to know each other. 

In the evenings they cooked and ate together. Dean used the barbecue a lot, particularly for his homemade burgers. Cas concentrated on the sides, finding ways to balance out their meals with vegetables that Dean pretended to hate. Most of their evenings were spent in each others’ company, talking, reading, binging Netflix, listening to Cas’ music collection, or playing games. Dean wasn’t in the mood to go out much, especially since the friends he made through Carmen had disappeared, and Cas was just a natural homebody. 

Cas was surprised by Dean’s broad knowledge of pop culture, particularly good music, literature and movies. Dean could rattle off the song order on any Pink Floyd album (“you’re meant to listen to them in order”), and he could quote Shakespeare or Vonnegut with equal ease in casual conversation.

Dean had trouble reconciling Cas’ relaxed granola/pot/meditation personality with his work at Bobby’s. He was obviously a good accountant, very precise and organized, but Dean could not figure out how those two halves worked together. One day they were relaxing with some scotch after supper and Dean just outright asked, “So, how does a patchouli dude like you take on the most suit and tie career available?”

Cas took a slow sip. “I used to wear a suit and tie. And, I’m good at my job.”

“I know you’re good at your job Cas, but that still doesn’t explain how you got here. No offense, but you just don’t look like the guy that goes to business school.” Dean gestured to Cas’ faded yoga pants worn with a knee length cotton tunic.

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes, “There’s a family business. My grandfather started a publishing company and it took off in the 70’s under my dad’s management. All my brothers work there.” Dean raised an eyebrow, “Brothers?” Cas silenced him with a piercing blue stare and Dean waved his hand in a circle indicating Cas should continue. “So … they all work there and dad decided I would be a good fit for the accounting department. He sent me to school and I came back to work for him for 2 years.” 

Cas stopped to sip his drink again. Dean waited patiently for him to finish, and then prompted him to continue his story. “Why did you leave?”

“Everything was decided for me from the time I was born until I went into the family business. I thought if I went along it would be easier and then once I was working, I could start living my own life. I was wrong.” He paused and fiddled with the embroidery at the bottom edge of his tunic. “My dad wanted to buy up a small independent publisher that was getting a lot of interest. The owner had ‘aspirations’ and my family is firmly at the top of New York’s social circles.” Dean’s eyebrows raised even more, but Cas pushed on. “My dad announced my engagement to the owner’s daughter, April, the day they signed the papers.”

Dean’s jaw dropped. “You were married?”

“No, I couldn’t do it. It was the last straw for me, and when I refused it was the last straw for dad too. He fired me and disowned me. All I had was my training as an accountant to keep me going, and I knew I was good at it, but nothing else fit. I spent the last 5 years figuring out who I would be if I made my own decisions. Turns out I’m a patchouli dude who’s good with numbers.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head in wonder. “Wow, Cas, you’re a riddle inside a conundrum. But I think you’re growing on me.” He topped up their scotch and then lifted his glass towards Cas. Cas met him halfway. They tapped the glasses together and smiled, then continued to sip their drinks in comfortable silence.


	7. Chapter 7

One Friday morning, a month after Dean moved in, they were driving to work when he asked Cas if he had any plans that night. 

“Not really, unless you count cuddling with Gabe and playing Halo. Why do you ask?”

“My baby brother is about to become a dad and we’re going out to celebrate tonight. Want to join us?”

“What kind of celebrating are we talking about here? Strippers and shots?”

“Jeez Cas! He’s having a baby, not getting married.” Dean grinned and looked at Cas out of the corner of his eye, “Strippers and shots were 2 years ago. Aren’t you sorry you missed it?”

“Not really …”

“We’re going to the roadhouse for supper and drinks with a few friends, maybe we’ll shoot some pool. You in?”

“Yes, that sounds enjoyable. It will be nice to get out for a night.”

“Have I been cramping your style, Cas? Keeping you in every night?”

“Not at all, Dean. I’ve really enjoyed our evenings together.”

Cas went back to checking his emails on his phone and Dean tried to concentrate on the road while he grinned from ear to ear. 

…..

After work and a quick shower for Dean at home, Cas and Dean picked up Sam for the night. Eileen’s friends had arranged for a spa night at home, complete with fresh pedicures and manicures, so she was happy to send him off with them. She was also pleased to finally meet Cas. 

Dean introduced them using sign language, and Eileen responded “Nice to meet you, Cas,” speaking and signing at once. Next thing Dean knew, the two strangers were signing back and forth too quickly for him to keep up, but he knew he saw his name sign at least twice. 

“What are you saying about me?” Dean addressed them both. Eileen just laughed and gave him a playful shove on his shoulder. 

“Eileen was just giving me some good advice about the Winchester brothers,” Cas said, putting on his best innocent look. 

“Okay, that’s it. We’re out of here before one of you gets me in trouble!” Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulders and started pushing him out the door. Sam laughed and gave Eileen a kiss before he followed them. 

Once they were in the car Dean asked Cas, “How do you know sign language?”

“I was a camp counsellor when I was a teenager. It was an inclusive camp, so there were always a couple of kids who were hard of hearing.” Cas shrugged, like it wasn’t a big deal. 

Garth and Ash already had a table when Dean, Sam and Cas arrived, and Brady came in right behind them. The friends exchanged hugs and Dean made introductions. 

“Everyone, this is Cas, my new roommate.” He gestured to a tall gangly man to Cas’ left, “This is Garth, Bobby’s neighbour, and we’ve been friends for years.” Then he whispered, “He’s a hugger”, half a second before Garth wrapped Cas in a bear hug. “Pleased to meet you!”

Dean moved on, “Ash here is an unemployed engineering genius.” 

“Actually, we’ve met,” said Cas, exchanging handshakes with Ash and then miming smoking a joint to Dean.

Dean laughed, “Of course. And this is Brady. He went to college with Sam.” 

Brady gave Cas a calculating look, dropping his eyes to take in the whole combination of very worn jeans, canvas shoes, multiple bracelets, and a vintage Led Zeppelin tee. Cas looked straight into his eyes and extended his hand with a smile that was more “challenge” than friendly. He wasn’t about to be judged by a frat boy.

They settled in and ordered burgers and beers all around. The conversation turned to Sam’s impending fatherhood and Eileen’s health. Sam was happy to share his excitement, and a few fears, with them all. He was the first of them to start a family, so they had very little advice but lots of good wishes. 

Once they had a table full of food and drink in front of them the conversation quieted considerably as they all had mouthfuls of roadhouse burgers. Dean was momentarily transfixed by the deep moan Cas let out at his first bite, but was quickly distracted by Brady.

“So, Dean, what’s up with Carmen?”

Dean knew Sam had told the others about the split, mostly so that Dean wouldn’t have to talk about it. He put his burger down and wiped his hands on a napkin to buy some time. “We broke up, no big deal.”

“I saw her at Lorenzo’s last week with another guy …”

Dean cut him off, “Not really my business any more, Brady.”

Sam nudged Brady and gave him a sharp look, then they all returned to their burgers. 

When the waitress came to clear their plates, Dean ordered a round of whisky shots and proposed a toast. “To Sam. May he have a healthy baby who sleeps through the night!” The guys all laughed and cheered. 

Brady got up to head to the rest room and Sam leaned over to talk to Dean, “Sorry about Brady.”

Dean waved him off, “Not your problem and you don’t have to apologize.” He smirked at Sam, “But I will kick his ass if he does it again.”

Sam rolled his eyes and picked up his beer again, while Dean turned back to Cas.

“You want to let me teach you how to play pool?”

“I know how to play, Dean.” 

“Great, then we can play for money,” he laughed and led Cas to the back room. 

Dean set up the table and invited Cas to break. It turned out they were more equally matched than Dean would have guessed, but he was learning that Cas was full of surprises. Cas bent over to set up his next shot and Dean admired the curve of his ass in the threadbare jeans. Distracted, he didn’t even notice when Cas missed the shot. 

Cas straightened and waved a hand in front of Dean to get his attention, “Your turn.”

Dean looked for his next shot, flustered enough that he didn’t even notice Cas’ knowing grin behind his back. 

Once they got back to the table the rounds of shots were coming fast. Everyone took a turn buying, Cas included, but he would switch out his full shots with the empties on either side of him whenever no one was looking. Dean was progressively drunker as the evening went on, and Cas discovered that Dean got handsy when he was drunk. One by one the others turned in for the night. Brady offered to share his Uber with Sam. Eventually Cas and Dean were alone at the table. 

Dean had lost all his inhibitions. “I’m finding out all sorts of new stuff about you tonight – you’re a pool shark, a sign language prodigy – what else don’t I know about you Cas?”

Cas thought for a minute. “I play the piano. I can do a mean version of Rachmaninoff’s Concerto No. 3.” He looked down at Dean, who was half leaning on the arm of his chair. “What don’t I know about you”

Dean didn’t hesitate. “I’m bisexual. And I think you have a nice ass.”

Cas was momentarily silenced by Dean’s frank declaration. “Interesting. I’m gay, but I think you knew that.”

Dean nodded and smiled, staring into Cas’ eyes for a long moment. 

“Okay, I think it’s time to go home Dean.” He slipped his arm under Dean’s elbow, helping him up and supporting him as they walked to the door. In the parking lot he asked for the keys, and when Dean hesitated he searched pockets until he found them. Dean was laughing at him as if it tickled and Cas struggled to get him in the passenger seat and strapped in. Once he settled into the driver’s seat Dean reached over and started stroking his upper thigh with the lightest touch while Cas drove them home. 

As soon as Cas maneuvered them both inside the house Dean grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Cas melted into it for a moment, enjoying the feel of Dean’s full lips and the tiny nip to his bottom lip as Dean tried to go deeper. Gently, Cas pushed him away.

Dean dropped his eyes, “Sorry Cas, I thought you were into it. It’ll never happen again.” He started to push past Cas to his room. 

Cas grasped him firmly by his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. “You misunderstand me.” Cas cradled Dean’s jaw in his hand and gently turned his head until their eyes met. “I am very attracted to you, but you deserve more than one drunken night and I’m willing to wait until you’re ready for more.” He kissed Dean lightly once more. “There’s no rush.” 

Then he took Dean’s hand and led him to the living room where he tucked Dean in with a blanket and put Fleetwood Mac on the record player before joining him. They stretched out together on the couch, listening to Stevie sing Dreams and exchanging few soft kisses before they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to assure readers that the end of this story is written and it will be finished. Hope you're enjoying it :)


	8. Chapter 8

Dean woke up hours later with Cas spooning him from behind. It should have been awkward, but somehow, in his half-awake state, Dean snuggled in tighter and pulled Cas’ hand from where it rested on his hip, bringing it to his chest to hold it. Cas mumbled in his sleep, and dropped his chin so that his lips brushed the back of Dean’s neck. They both fell back into a deep sleep.

Cas woke up with the sun rise. The warm body pressed against every inch of his front momentarily confused him, but then he remembered the night before. He flexed the fingers of his left hand, all of them cradled between Dean’s fingers and clutched to Dean’s breastbone. He breathed deeply and took in Dean’s warm natural scent imbued with a trace of Cas’ shampoo. Cas heart stuttered and he took a moment to think about what all this meant for them. They weren’t just roommates anymore, certainly they had become friends, but would Dean accept more? Was he ready for more? 

Dean had awoken fully by now as well. As Cas tightened his grip on Dean’s hand he reacted by clutching firmly back. He reached his right arm over his head until he cradled the back of Cas’ neck, gently holding Cas’ lips against his neck as he arched his back and pushed his hips deeper into Cas’ lap. Cas moaned deeply behind him, freeing his left thumb from Dean’s grip and gently rubbing Dean’s nipple through his t-shirt. Dean moaned as they started to rock their bodies against each other slowly. Cas’ lips parted and he pressed soft wet kisses to the nape of Dean’s neck and his left shoulder. Dean gasped at the feel of Cas’ tongue as his mouth moved up towards the soft spot behind Dean’s ear. Cas growled and took the lobe of Dean’s ear between his lips, nipping it gently with his teeth. 

Their movements became more fumbling and frantic. Dean pulled Cas’s hand down to his lap until their hands together cupped Dean’s hardness. Cas gripped Dean tightly through his soft worn jeans and let out of desperate groan as his hips stuttered forward into Dean’s ass. They rocked frantically against each other as Cas’ hand gripped and stroked against Dean. Within minutes their movements reached a crescendo and their bodies both went rigid. Their combined panting breaths were the only noise in the room for several minutes. 

Finally, Dean turned in Cas’ arms, both of them still fully clothed despite the intimacy of their situation. His hands clutched at Cas’ chest and he felt Cas’ left-hand slide around his hip and up the centre of his back until it settled between Dean’s shoulder blades and clutched at his t-shirt. They finally kissed, deeply and with no inhibitions, morning breath be damned. 

When they eventually came up for air and rested their foreheads together, Cas was the first to speak. “That was … unexpected.” He felt Dean’s muscles tighten slightly and quickly added, “but completely welcome.” He raised his head slightly to make eye contact. “Dean, I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

“I’m hearing a ‘but’ in there Cas …”

“I want this so much, but I want it all. Not just something physical, but … everything. Are you ready for that?”

Dean dropped his eyes and paused, clearly thinking his answer through. “Cas, I think I want that too.” Dean raised his head and refocused his bottle green eyes entirely on Cas’ bright blue. “I just feel like maybe I should take some time to get there. This time. I want this one to last.”

“We can take it slow.” Cas smiled and stroked his hand over Dean’s back.

Dean smiled back. “Yeah, we can take it slow.” He tilted his lips back up and kissed Cas again, this time softly and unhurried. 

They parted again and settled back a bit. 

Dean clutched his head, “Oh man, I need some Tylenol.”

“And some food,” Cas added, his stomach rumbling against Dean’s.

Dean laughed and threw his head back. “Tylenol, showers and then food,” he stood up and grasped Cas’ hand to pull him up. “Let’s get up and figure this out Cas.”

Cas laughed and followed Dean up. He was in deep already. He would follow Dean anywhere.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean and Cas became inseparable, spending their days in Bobby’s shop and their evenings together cooking, watching movies, listening to records and cuddling on the couch. Dean’s musical knowledge broadened as Cas shared some of his more esoteric favourites and the classical music that he’d learned as a child. 

Cas learned how to take care of his old truck properly, as Dean walked him through the basics of maintaining a vintage vehicle – changing the oil, checking the tire pressure and some simple repairs. They worked together on the truck and Dean even let Cas help with the Impala. 

When Cas revealed a significant lack of familiarity with movies and TV, Dean made a mission out of exposing him to all the classics – Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Buffy, Firefly, Scooby Doo, and more. Cas paid careful attention, as if understanding Luke Skywalker’s complicated family or a careful comparison of Daphne and Velma would give him some additional insight into Dean himself. “The mythological Daphne was a nymph unwillingly pursued by Apollo. Does that make you think Fred is not as harmless as he seems?” “I certainly hope Mr. Lucas acknowledged his debt to Joseph Campbell.” Dean often learned just as much as Cas every time they had a movie night. 

One memorable night they watched “Rocky Horror Picture Show” while Cas got stoned and Dean drank whiskey. 

Cas tilted his head thoughtfully as Dr. Frank-N-Furter threw off his cloak in a dramatic reveal of his lacy underpinnings. “Have you ever tried women’s underwear?” 

Dean choked on a handful of popcorn and his eyes went wide. When he finally recovered his breath, he took a deep slug of whiskey before he responded. “Um, maybe …” 

Cas raised an eyebrow in question.

Dean threw caution to the wind. “I had a one-night stand when I was eighteen. She was wearing these gorgeous panties – pale pink, lace, really expensive it turned out. I told her they were beautiful and she asked me to try them on.”

Cas’ pupils blew wide and he took a deep breath, “And, you did?”

Dean gave Cas a knowing smirk, “I did.” He shifted the popcorn to the table, turned his body and lifted one knee to straddle Cas’ lap, “and I liked it.” Dean gently lifted Cas’ chin and dipped down to nuzzle at his neck. He nipped softly at the sensitive spot just below the bolt of Cas’ jaw. Cas dropped his head back even further and moaned. “I would have liked to see that.” Cas gasped as Dean shifted in his lap and he felt their rapidly hardening members touch through their clothing. “I wouldn’t mind trying it again,” Dean answered, his own breaths coming hard and fast as they started moving together. 

Cas braced his feet on the floor, shifted forward, and effortlessly stood with Dean wrapped around his waist and his hands under Dean’s upper thighs. “Shit Cas, that’s hot!” Dean’s hand gripped Cas’ biceps, feeling the muscles flex under his palms as Cas walked them around the corner and down the short hall into his room. 

Cas laid Dean tenderly on his king size mattress. Dean shuffled back until his head lay on the pillows and Cas crawled up between his spread legs. While Cas worked the buttons on Dean’s plaid shirt, Dean slid Cas’ loose tunic over his head. Bare chested against each other, Cas dropped his mouth to Dean’s ear and whispered, “do you have some?” 

Dean chuckled, “Not at the moment, but I think I’d like to do a little online shopping …” Cas growled, “yes … please.” He braced one hand next to Dean’s head and dropped the other to his buckle, deftly undoing Dean’s belt with one hand and popping the button on his jeans, then sliding his hand in to cup Dean’s bare cock. Dean thrust into his hand and made quick work of the drawstring on Cas’ pants, pushing them down together with the boxers until they were halfway down Cas’ thick muscled thighs. He started to shuffle out of his jeans and briefs, then Cas lifted off him, standing for a moment at the end of the bed to finish undressing them both fully, then returning to kneel between Dean’s legs. 

Dean lifted his head and gripped the bed covers tight as he watched Cas softly stroke with both hands up his thighs and then finally dip to take the tip of Dean’s cock between his lips, curling one hand loosely to cup Dean’s balls and the other firmly around the base of his cock. Dean resisted the urge to thrust up into Cas’ warmth and basked in the waves of pleasure that started building deep in his belly. 

After only a few moments he grasped at the curls on the back of Cas’ head and gently tugged. Cas lifted his eyes, wide and black with only a slice of bright blue visible and leered up at Dean, where he lay flushed and panting. Cas prowled up over Dean’s body and then straddled his thighs, reaching down to take both of their members in hand, spreading the drops of clear fluid that dripped from their cocks and his own saliva to smooth the way as he jacked them together. Dean grabbed at Cas’ strong thighs and his ass, even dropping one finger into his crack where it dragged against Cas’ dry hole. 

They gasped and thrust together until both of them reached their limit. Dean came first, painting his belly with thick streaks. Cas scooped some of Dean’s cum off the sensitive tip, adding it to their natural lubrication and stroking just twice more until he added to the mess on Dean’s body. They continued to ride through it until they were both drained and sensitive, then collapsed together, breathless. 

When they finally recovered and gathered their senses, Cas spoke first, “We need to go shopping.” Dean belly laughed underneath him and replied, “For both of us, maybe?” Cas flushed and then grinned down at Dean, “Yes, I think so.”

Just as they got up to head to the bathroom Dean heard his phone ringing and detoured to the living room to check it while Cas went to start the shower. Dean joined him just as the water was warming. “We’ll have to make this quick Cas. Eileen is in the hospital!”


	10. Chapter 10

Dean and Cas rushed through a shared shower and dressed for a family visit. Dean barely remembered to grab the gift bag that had been sitting on his dresser for the last week. They didn’t know if Sam and Eileen were having a boy or a girl, but Dean had planned ahead. 

Cas had already called an Uber, since they were both feeling the effects from the early activities of their evening. The car arrived early, and they were both surprised to see a red 1972 Ford Fairlane pull up in front of the house. Dean’s jaw dropped and he walked across the lawn gaping at the fully restored beauty. When he rounded the front to get a better look the driver’s head popped out of the side window, “Are you Cas?” She was young, probably late 20’s, with vibrant red hair and a wide grin.

Cas rounded the back of the car and surprised her, “No, that would be me.” He chuckled at Dean, who was still dumbstruck as he circled the vehicle, “and that’s Dean, who’s about to talk your ear off about this car.”

The driver twisted in her seat and stuck a hand out the window for Cas to shake. “Pleased to meet you Cas, I’m Charlie. Do you think you can direct your model boyfriend to a seat?” Cas followed Dean as he completed a full circle of the Fairlane, opened the passenger side door and nudged him in, following behind him, “Slide over Dean, Charlie’s got money to make and we have a new baby to see.”

Dean was busy admiring the turquoise leather upholstery, while Cas dug out their seat belts. Charlie twisted around a bit and gave them a wave, “Hey Dean, I’m Charlie. I don’t mean to eavesdrop, but I can assume we’re headed to a hospital, am I right?”

Dean gave his head a shake and laughed, “Sorry Charlie, I’m a bit distracted by this amazing car.” He stared over the front seat at the polished dashboard. “We’re headed to Lawrence General.” 

“As you wish,” Charlie said. She nodded towards the driveway before pulling away from the curb, “Are you the vintage pickup or the Impala?”

“Impala,” Dean said, “I’m still helping him bring the truck back to showroom condition.” He patted the seat back between them, “And this beauty is yours?”

“Sure is,” Charlie grinned and patted the steering wheel. “It was my grandpa’s car and he kept it covered in a shed for years.” She got a little quiet, then continued. “I didn’t really know him when I was a kid, but then my parents passed on when I was 14 and I went to live with him. He gave me this car when I turned 16 and we fixed it up together.”

“You’re not from around here, are you Charlie?” asked Dean.

“Nope, just moved here 3 months ago to work with a friend who’s launching a new start up.” She paused, glancing back at Dean and Cas, “why, do I seem like I don’t fit in?”

Dean reassured her, “No, not at all! You’ll fit in here just fine. It’s just, if there was a Fairlane this beautiful in Lawrence for long I’d definitely have known about it. I’m a mechanic, and my speciality is classic cars.”

“Oh really! Well, I guess I know who I’ll be seeing when Dot needs her tune ups.” They were just pulling up to the hospital entrance and Charlie slowed to park in a loading zone.

“It would be my pleasure,” Dean said, digging for his wallet. He pulled out a $20 and a business card from Bobby’s, handing both over the seat as Charlie turned. 

“It’s been a pleasure to meet you both. Give me a call if you want to book a ride home.” Charlie took the money and card. 

“Nice to meet you as well,” Cas said, smiling and pulling Dean out the door in a rush. “See you soon Charlie!” Dean waved and the men rushed up the steps and into the hospital

The front desk directed Dean and Cas to the fifth floor, and they kissed giddily most of the way up in the elevator. The doors opened and they spilled out into the hallway, grinning and holding each other’s hands as they looked for the room number they’d been given. They quieted when they found the door and heard Sam’s voice through the half-closed door.

Dean knocked softly and called out, “Sam, is it safe?” 

Sam came to the door and opened it fully, “Yes, Dean it’s safe,” he rolled his eyes, “You missed all the fun stuff.”

They piled into the room and went soft at the sight in front of them. Eileen, even red faced with her hair pulled back, was positively beautiful as she gazed down at the bundle in her arms. Mary sat at her side, bent over and beaming at the new addition to her family. This was her first grandchild, and she hoped he could have the childhood she couldn’t give her own boys. 

Dean and Cas came around the other side of the bed and Dean touched Eileen’s shoulder slightly to get her attention. She looked up and smiled widely at the both, “Dean, Cas, thanks so much for coming.”

Dean signed as he spoke, “Sam says we missed the fun part.”

Sam looked embarrassed and tried to glare at Dean without getting Eileen’s attention. 

Eileen laughed, “Well I wouldn’t call it fun, but I’m sure he’ll have lots of fun while catering to my every need for the next month or so.”

Sam looked a little humbled, but smiled at Eileen, “Of course, sweetie, anything you need.”

He bent to pull the blanket back just a bit to show the baby’s face, “Dean and Cas, meet Oscar, your new nephew.”

That drew Mary’s attention and she looked up at the boys, “So, this is the Cas I’ve been hearing so much about.” She extended one hand over the bed and Cas reached out to shake it firmly. 

“Good evening, Mrs. Winchester, and congratulations on your new grandson.” He looked over to Sam, “Congratulations Sam, you must be so happy.” Sam smiled as Castiel reached over and gripped his shoulder for a moment. 

Then Cas turned his attention to Dean and Eileen. Dean was resting one finger on Oscar’s tiny fist and watching his face intently as he squirmed and blinked against the light. Cas tapped the back of Eileen’s hand where she was cradling the baby and she looked up at him with a smile. Cas signed to her, “He’s so beautiful Eileen, congratulations.”

He remembered the gift bag Dean had brought with him, now forgotten on a side table. Cas recovered it and handed it to Dean, gently prying his attention away from Oscar. 

Dean smiled gratefully at Cas and presented the bag to Eileen and Sam. Sam pulled out the tissue paper and then a sunny yellow teddy bear with a rainbow bow tie. “Oscar’s first stuffy, thanks Dean!” He showed Eileen and she laughed while she tucked the bear next to the baby, “It’s perfect, thank you.”

Sam pulled out a bottle of non-alcoholic bubbly next, and Dean helped by emptying the last of the bag, setting out plastic wine glasses and little cocktail napkins covered in yellow rubber ducks on the table. Sam passed him the bottle, “Uncle Dean, would you do the honors?”

Dean proudly took the bottle, blushing at his new title, then opened it and poured 5 glasses of the bubbly. Cas helped him pass them around to the group. Dean raised his glass and the others followed, “To Oscar.” 

…..

After a half hour of quiet celebration, Mary said her goodbyes. “Well, I need to head home to bed. I’m a grandma now, I guess I should start acting like it.” They all laughed and she gathered up her coat, bending to drop one more kiss to the crown of Oscar’s head and saying goodbye to Eileen. Sam rose to walk her out. Dean and Cas decided to stay for a while longer. Dean asked, “How are you feeling Eileen?”

“A little wired, honestly. I had an epidural, so I’m still a little numb, but no painkillers. The adrenaline is still running high, too.”

Cas noticed Mary’s scarf draped across the seat of the visitor’s chair. He quietly went over and scooped it up, leaving Dean and Eileen to talk while he tried to catch up with Mary and Sam. He was waiting for the elevator when he heard Sam’s voice coming from the lounge behind him. 

“I’m telling you Mom, Dean is different around Cas. I think this might be serious.”

“Dean’s not serious about men, Sam, he never has been. I’m sure Cas is perfectly nice, but someday Dean will find a nice girl to settle down with. He can have a family, like you did. Dean would be a great dad. I don’t want him to throw all that away by getting distracted with a man.”

“Mom, you know he can have all that with a man too. Just watch them together, I’m sure you’ll see what I see.”

“I don’t think so, Sam.” Mary trailed off and Cas realized they were coming back out into the hallway. He backed up a few steps and when they came into view started strolling back towards the elevator. They both looked a little shocked to see him there.

“Mary, I’m so glad I caught you! I think you left your scarf.”

Mary looked a little uncomfortable, but recovered quickly, “Thank you Cas. It was nice to meet you tonight.”

“You too, Mary.” Cas put on his best smile, turned on his heel and headed back to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, please leave me a comment! I'm enjoying writing this story, but I need to know how you feel too. Comments are my love language, good or bad!


	11. Chapter 11

Cas was quiet after Mary left. He fielded a questioning look from Sam, but waved him off and pasted on a happy smile for the rest of their visit. It wasn’t hard with Oscar sleeping like an angel in Eileen’s arms and everyone else so genuinely happy in the room. 

Dean was buzzing with excitement on the way home, basking in his new role as “Uncle Dean”. He chattered incessantly about how perfect baby Oscar was and how lucky Sam and Eileen were to have a healthy and beautiful baby boy. The minute they got home he pulled out the whisky and poured them both a celebratory drink.

Cas went straight to his bedroom to change into his threadbare Pink Floyd t-shirt with the neckband and sleeves cut off and a pair of yoga pants. He met Dean on the couch, toasted to Oscar with a sip of whisky, and then went to work preparing his bong. Dean kept talking enough for both of them. 

“His nose was a little crooked, but I guess that’s just from the tight squeeze, right?” Dean laughed, “And he’s definitely got the Winchester lips! Drives the girls crazy.” He smirked at Cas and wiggled his eyebrows, “And the guys, right Cas!” Cas rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth turned up a little. 

Cas took a deep pull from the bong, holding the smoke in just long enough to feel the buzz fast. He didn’t like self medicating with pot, but tonight was a bit of an exception, not something he was going to make a habit. He needed some self care and comfort right now.

Eventually Dean noticed that Cas wasn’t himself. “Is something wrong, Cas.”

Taking a swipe at denial first, Cas shook his head and waved Dean off.

Dean wasn’t fooled. “No, really, don’t try that with me. I want to know how you feel right now.” Dean was a bit afraid that the family visit had scared Cas off.

Cas tried a different tack. “Oscar is adorable. Sam and Eileen must be so happy.” 

After a long pause Dean prompted him, “Of course they are. What are you thinking, Cas?”

Cas bought time with another long hit on the bong, and took his time exhaling. He looked at a blank spot on the wall while Dean watched him. 

“Have you thought about being a dad?”

Dean was surprised, and took his time answering. “Yeah, I have.” He looked down for a moment. “Carmen thought she might be pregnant last year. Turned out to be paranoia and a mild stomach flu.” He smiled, “But, at the time, I realized that I kind of wanted it. And now I think I really want to be a dad, but I’m glad she wasn’t the mom.” He reached out and touched Cas’ chin, cupping it lightly and turning his head so that they faced each other. “Cas, do you want to be a dad?” 

Cas struggled to maintain eye contact with Dean. “I haven’t thought about it a lot, but yeah. I guess I always pictured myself with a family at some point.” He gave a wry chuckle and another eye roll. “You know, something loving and unconditional. Nothing like my own family.”

Dean shuffled closer to Cas so that he could pull him into a loose hug, their foreheads almost touching. 

“I know we haven’t been together long, but I can picture that with you Cas.”

“You can?” Cas’ eyes widened.

Dean felt his insecurities rise up, but he kept going. “Well, yeah, I mean we could adopt, or get a surrogate …” He looked hopefully into Cas’ eyes. 

Cas gripped Dean’s shoulders tightly and pulled them together chest to chest. He smiled at Dean, and his eyes sparkled. “Or maybe we could foster?”

Dean let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “You’re amazing.” Cas met Dean halfway in a passionate kiss, fed by whisky, pot and the natural rush of joy at realizing they were very much on the same page. When they finally came up for air Dean reached for his glass and finished off the last swallow. He saw Cas pick up his bong and take one last deep inhale. Dean gently took it from his hands and placed it on the table, then swung his leg over Cas to straddle him. He gently nudged Cas’ chin down and moved in close so that he could shotgun the smoke from Cas’ mouth. When it cleared Dean kissed and nipped at Cas’ lower lip, then moved down to nuzzle and lick at his neck. Cas moaned and threw his head back into the cushions, sliding his hands down Dean’s back until he was gripping his ass. Dean nibbled his way up Cas’ neck to the spot just behind his ear. He sucked the earlobe between his lips, then let it go and whispered, “Maybe we should go practice …”

“Practice?” said Cas, completely aroused and also slightly confused. 

“Makin’ babies …”

Cas groaned at the bad joke and raised a brow as Dean lifted his head and made eye contact, barely containing his laughter. 

“I think from now on you need to stick to the whiskey.”

“Aww, come on Cas. Don’t you want to give it a try?” Dean leered at him as he wrapped a hand behind Cas’ head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

Cas maneuvered them down so that he was stretched out on the couch with Dean straddling his legs. Dean sat up and started unbuttoning his plaid shirt. Cas got to work on his belt.

“A little practice couldn’t hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are a joy to me. Tell me if you're enjoying this, ask if something doesn't make sense, and try to guess what happens next!


End file.
